A Timeless Love
by Phoenix Fairy
Summary: If you had already Seen the tragic end, would you go through with the fairy tale beginning? JL. Complete. Note: Some of the serious parts are meant to be funny too remember that when your reading. Rating just to be safe this is probably closer to G.


Disclaimer: Characters, Settings, and everything produced by J.K. Rowling is the property of J.K. Rowling, WB Studios, and well not me. The ideas are mine although since this story is cliché any plagiarism is unintentional and coincidental.

A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I know not everyone who reads this story will love it and I do not expect that. I would greatly appreciate your constructive criticism. Thank you for reading. -Phoenix Fairy

**A Timeless Love**

"Potter!" A blonde haired girl screamed as she ran into the Great Hall. She hastily made her way to the Gryffindor table and towards James Potter.

"Yes?" he said looking up from his dinner and smiling innocently.

"Don't, '_Yes?' _me, Potter!" The girl spat becoming even angrier at his calm response.

"What did I do _this_ time?"

You know perfectly well what you did," she snapped pointing at her head. "Change it back," she said through clenched teeth. The girl sighed inwardly, 'Why does he have to be like this? Why is he always picking on me? Why can't he just leave me alone?'

'_Because you don't want him to,' _drawled a voice in her head.

'Shut up!'

"I didn't do anything," he said shrugging and looking back at his dinner, which comprised of his favourite, steak and kidney pie.

She grabbed his robes and spun him around to face her. She looked into his eyes and dropped her voice to a whisper so only he could hear her. "Potter, if you do not change my hair back right now I will _never _speak to you again." She let go of his robes and stood up straight. He glared at her for about five minutes but she didn't look away. There was no way she would lose this argument.

Finally he smiled, ran a hand carelessly through his messy jet-black hair and said, "I think blonde suits you, but hey if you don't like it... I'll change it back for you-"

She realized she was holding her breath and exhaled, "Thank you."

"Oh, you didn't allow me to finish. If you don't like it I'll change it back for you _if_ you agree to visit Hogsmeade with me this weekend." James grinned broadly up at her as he finished. His smile faded as he realized that the girl's face hadn't turned red, she hadn't screamed nor had she run away crying. She just...stood there, her face void of expression. "Lily?" James said worriedly. "You o-?"

"James, why is it so difficult for you to understand that I simply do not like you?" Lily said this very quietly but her words rang in his ears. James stood up and glared at some giggling girls who were sitting a few seats down from James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Peter," James said making Peter jump.

"Yeah?" Peter asked.

"Could you go to our dormitory, get the red vial on the table, and give it to Evans?"

James said this with no emotion what so ever. Then without waiting for a response from Peter he said, "Thanks."

"I'll go with you," Remus offered standing up and faking a yawn. With that Peter and Remus departed from the Great Hall.

Sirius, who seemed to be daydreaming (again!), looked up and said, "Lily, James what are you doing standing up? Take a seat, mate. Go on." They sat down across from Sirius trying very hard to avoid the awkwardness between them. Sirius began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" James asked angry that his best friend was daydreaming of some twit of a Hufflepuff, or Rawenclaw or, Merlin forbid, a Snake.

"You didn't notice, mate? I played a trick on Lily here. You see I replaced her shampoo with -" Sirius stopped at the look on Lily's face. "What? Not mad are you, Lily? I was just having a bit of fun, you know? It being the first of April and all."

Lily looked at her best friend. "It's February the ninth," was all she could choke out.

"Details!" Sirius said getting up and waving his hand as if what she had said was a speck of dust in the air. "Well... I'm off." With that Sirius walked out of the GreatHall.

"James, I'm really very sorry for yelling at you-" She stopped her apology as she fell into wonderment. 'How many times has this happened before? How many times have I blamed him for things he hasn't done?'

"It's alright," he said looking quite unabashed.

"You should have told me you didn't do it," Lily said not being able to make eye contact.

"I did," James said simply.

"You-? You did." Lily said turning red.

"Don't feel badly, Evans, it was an honest mistake," he said rumpling his hair. "I'll cut you a deal," he said this so quietly that only she could hear. "I'll forget this _embarrassing_ little incident ever happened if you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. Just the two of us. Just as friends."

Lily began to think rapidly... 'We are friends, and I have been rude, and what could one little date with a friend amount to?' She looked him in the eyes and nodded slightly ignoring the voice in her head.

'_Lily and James Potter. My name is Lily Potter, how do you do?'_

"Great and that only took four years," James mumbled as he stood up. "You going to the common room?"

Lily shook her head, "No."

"Er- night then," He said awkwardly as they got up together.

"Night," she said.

They left the Great Hall together, well at the same time but James walked a little behind Lily, then went their separate ways: Lily to the library and James to Gryffindor Tower.

"Lily!" screamed a round-faced, short girl.

"What is it, Alice?" Lily said looking up from the copy of _Most Potente Potions _in front of her.

"I cannot believe you," said Alice sitting across from Lily on her bed.

"What can't you believe?" Lily asked confused.

"Well... that Peter Pettigrew just told me, that Remus Lupin told him, that Sirius Black told him that James Potter said you, Lily Evans, and him, Potter that is, were going to Hogsmeade together," Alice said thoroughly out of breathe.

"Oh, _that_ well... I guess we are," Lily said blushing slightly.

"I knew it! I _knew_ you liked James!" Alice looked out the window, "You could have told me. I am your best friend. Besides Sirius, I mean, aren't I?"

"Of course you are Alice. Don't be daft! I would have told you if I did like James...but I don't," Lily said feeling horribly about hurting Alice's feelings.

Lily then launched into the story about how she had ended up saying 'yes' to James.

"And we're just going as friends," Lily finished.

Alice smiled, "Lily, I believe you when you say you don't like James. Really I do. Want to know why?" She paused for dramtically. "Because I think you _love _Potter, that's why!" Alice said waiting for Lily's reaction.

"Stop being a prat Alice I love that conceited-big-headed-curse-everyone-he-sees-just-because-he-can-jerk as much as you love-as much as you love...Longbottom!" Lily said thoroughly fed up with Alice's stupidity.

Alice went bright red and then chalk white, "How did you know?" she demanded in a tiny voice.

"What?" Lily said her anger replaced by confusion.

Alice smiled serenely. "Well I was going to tell you today... _Frank _asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him and I accepted." Lily's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I liked him, Lily. It happened quite quickly," she bit her lip nervously.

"Are you in love with him, Alice?" Lily said her heart in her throat.

"Yes," Alice said nodding slightly.

Lily nodded and looked back at her book. Alice left without saying anything she knew better than to pester Lily Evans at a time like this.

Lily rubbed her eyes. She must have fallen asleep while she was studying. She was very stressed out with her NEWT's only a few months away. She decided to get up now even though it was just past 5 o'clock. She decided to go for a walk and threw her robes on.

The air was warm and the grounds seemed deserted. The sky was a pinkish grey and there was a mist enveloping all of Hogwart's. She took a deep breath; mornings like this made her feel so alive. Lily began to walk towards the lake. She arrived at the lake and looked across the still black surface, "Beautiful," She whispered.

"Yes, you are," said a voice behind her. There was no need for Lily to turn around she knew who it was. Lily felt her cheeks turning red and kicked herself inwardly. "Wow, that's twice I've made you blush in the last three days," James said as he chuckled quietly. "Want to know a secret, Evans?" he said this so softly that Lily could hardly hear him.

Lily's heart was in her throat. She was terrified that he could hear its rapid beating. She looked at him. His eyes were light brown, his hair was exceptionally messy this morning and his robes were wrinkled. There was something different about James this morning it was in his eyes. His eyes - which were usually vivid and full of excitement - were... _tired_. "What is it, Potter?" Lily heard herself asking. Her stomach flipping pleasantly as their eyes locked.

"I think," he paused, "that you have finally fallen...off of the sanity wagon. What in Merlin's beard are you doing up now? The house-elves are still sleeping!"

"I should ask you the same, shouldn't I?" Lily asked simply. She laughed quietly as she saw his expression lift.

They stood there a long time in front of the lake. Just standing together watching the sun chase the darkness away. Lily awoke about an hour later and found herself in her dormitory.

"Dammit," she said disappointedly. "I was so sure that that was real," she whispered to herself. She threw her covers off and gasped as she saw she was dressed in her school robes. Lily sat up straight and pushed her red hair out of her face. She looked around her dormitory and her eyes landed on her bedside table. A letter was sitting there; she saw her name on it and ripped it open. It read:

_Dear Lily,_

_I still cannot believe how amazing you are. I've never known anyone who I could sit with for hours without saying a word and feeling as if though all is right in the world. And that, Lily, is saying something because we both know how much is wrong in this world. I'm looking forward to our date on Valentine's Day. See you later then._

_Love,_

_James Potter_

Lily folded the letter carefully, tucked it under her pillow and went to breakfast. She passed James a few times that day and each time she did something extremely embarrassing, namely: she dropped all her books in the corridor, she walked into _Dumbledore_ and she spilled an entire vial of liquid lionfish into her cauldron during potions. As embarrassing as that day was Lily went to bed that night feeling as if she were on top of the world.

"Oy, Lily!" Sirius called as he walked across the common room to the table where Lily was sitting.

"What is it?" Lily asked looking up from her parchment.

"You fancy James, don't you?" Sirius asked.

Lily was caught by surprise. She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything.

"Yes? No? Maybe?" Sirius said anxiously.

Lily began to say no but changed her mind midway and ended up saying, "_Neyoes_."

Sirius looked at her blankly. "I take that as a maybe," he said.

Lily went bright red.

"And I take _that_ as a yes," Sirius said.

Lily laughed and told Sirius all that had happened between her and James in the last few days.

"Wow, looks like my two best mates are finally getting together," Sirius said quite pleased.

"Now get away from me Black you're distracting me! I have so much work left to do!" Lily said grinning widely as she turned back to a huge leather-bound book.

"Sorry, Lily. See you later then." Sirius said as he got up. He then marched over to the portrait hole and was out of sight.

Lily looked up and realized the common room was empty. It seemed like it was one in the morning. "I'm starved, I cannot believe I forgot to go to dinner!" Lily said miserably. She decided to go to the kitchens Sirius had told her how to get to them in her fifth year. She walked very slowly through the magnificent halls. She tickled the pear and stepped into the kitchens. Many house elves, that were sleeping woke up and, ran to her happily.

"Is you hungry, Miss Evens?" A very small house elf asked with its blue orb like eyes shining.

"Yes, I am Twinkley. I'm sorry to have woken you up." Lily said honestly. Lily loved Twinkley the house elf who was the youngest of the lot.

"Oh, do not be feeling sorry Miss Evens. Twinkley was waked up awreddy by Mr. Potter."

"Who?" Lily asked hoping she had heard correctly.

"She said, 'Mr. Potter'," said James as he stood up from the chair that had been placed before a small fire.

The house elves put a chair beside James' and brought a tray filled with tea and biscuits.

"Thank you very much," Lily said sitting down.

"Will Miss Evens be needing anything else?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," Lily said quietly.

"You lot can go back to sleep now, we're both fine," James said kindly.

The house elves went back to their beds.

"So, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"I should be asking you the same question, shouldn't I?" Lily said raising her eyebrows. "I was studying and I missed dinner," Lily said as she buttered a crumpet.

"Yeah, me too," James said.

Lily began to laugh quietly at this.

"You think I don't study at all, don't you?" James said with mock hurt in his voice.

"You don't," Lily said plainly.

"Well I usually don't...but I was today," said James smiling.

Lily smirked back at him and watched his smile fade away.

"Lily, remember what I said to you in that letter?" He asked seriously.

"Yes," Lily said giggling slightly.

"Well, do you feel the same or is this some _elaborate ruse_ to pay me back?" James said his expression dark as he turned to face the fire.

Lily reached over and put her hand on his.

"As much as I hate this for being true," Lily smiled and their eyes locked, "I've always-"

James didn't wait for her to finish. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly on her lips. Lily was absolutely shocked. Suddenly pain spread through her whole body. She pushed James away from her and stood up straight for about two seconds. She looked at James with her large eyes wide with fear and fainted. He caught her and held her in his arms he was about to carry her to the hospital wing when she murmured, "I'm okay, James. Could you put me down please?"

He sat her back in her chair but didn't loosen his grip on her elbow afraid she may collapse again.

"Did you hear?" she asked in a voice that was distant and choked.

"Hear-?"

"The baby's crying and there's such pain. Such pain," tears began to slide down her cheeks.

The girl's eyes glazed over and turned black.

"Lily?"

No answer. He opened his mouth to say her name again but closed it as she began to speak animatedly.

"James, I love you. He's beautiful, absolutely perfect. Looks just like you, he does. Oh, Harry? Yes, I like that name. Harry. I love you as well Harry James Potter."

"Oh cheer up James I know you-know-who is a threat but we'll protect Harry, we'll protect our son, I promise."

Lily's expression changed dramatically she now had a look of sheer terror etched onto her face.

"James, NO! James! He's here; save Harry!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs waking all the house elves up. She ran a short way to Twinkley and picked her up. She held on with all her might and screamed, "Not my baby! Not Harry, take me instead. Not Harry! Not my son!" With that Lily exhaled sharply and fell to the floor; Twinkley safe in her arms.

Her eyes opened and she took in the room around her. She realized she was holding Twinkley and let her go. Her hand clapped over her mouth and she noticed tears running down her face. "James? Are you okay? I'm sorry you had to see that. James say something, please." The whole situation was made much worse because Lily had never once, in the past seven years of knowing this boy, seen the look of fear on his face.

"What was that, Lily? Some sick joke? What the heck are you playing at?" James spat at her.

Lily who hadn't expected this reaction forgot the world and fell into fury.

"Yes, Potter!" Lily spat back, "That's exactly what this is, a sick joke. I've been rehearsing it since the end of July, actually! I'm a natural actress. Don't you think? I live for the tragedy: my husband dying for my son and I. Sacrificing myself for my son, and yet I don't even know whether he lives or not! It's a cliffhanger, you see? Magnificent, isn't it?" Lily was completely delirious; she continued, "I'll perform it in those grand Muggle theatres alongside magnificent actors. It'll make galleons! I'll call it the "Life and Death of-" But Lily didn't finish her play's grand title. Twinkley had poured a Goblet full of water on the girl in an attempt to calm her.

Lily murmured an apology; pretended James was not even there, turned on her heel and ran like the guard dogs of hell were after her. She ran out of the kitchen, through the corridors, past the empty classrooms, yelled the password at the Fat Lady, ran through the portrait, into the common room and right into a very apologetic looking James. "Look, Lily I...I'm-"

"Sorry?" she cut him off.

"Yes," he whispered in a choked voice.

"Well 'sorry' isn't good enough, James," Lily said in tones of pain and sadness. And without waiting for an answer she pushed past him and left for bed. She flung herself down on her four-poster bed and cried herself into a restless sleep.

A bubbling Alice awaked Lily about eight-thirty the next morning.

"Alice stop pushing me, I'm up already!" Lily said grumpily. Lack of sleep did not bring out the best in her emotionally-or physically for that matter.

"Sorry," said Alice. "I just thought you'd like to be on time for your date with James."

"I'm not going," said Lily darkly.

"What?" said Alice dropping the robes she was laying out for Lily and turning around to stare at her.

"Does James know you're not going?" Alice asked trying to grasp what Lily had just said.

"Well, I'd hope so," Lily smirked.

"Why? What happened?" Alice asked.

"Well..." Lily took a good ten minutes to explain to Alice, what had happened to her the night before, her heart sinking the whole time. She looked at Alice with apprehension. Alice's usually bright face went dull, and she thought for a couple of seconds, before speaking.

"Oh, Lily.... I don't know what to say.... I mean your dream seemed like a premonition, and if it's true, then....you're to marry James? And have a son named Harry? Look, Lily, you're my best friend, and I'm telling you as a friend, talk to James, maybe he'll understand why you acted that way, and he'll help you get over it. Don't bash him, he's only human. What if the situation was reversed? You would have been scared out of your bloody mind!" she smiled in an attempt to cheer Lily. It had some effect.

Lily half-smiled and buried her face in her hands, she sighed, "Perhaps you're right, but even so...I can't face him, especially as a date. I'm not going, and besides, I have to finish my Defense Against the Dark Arts report on the-the-the-unfor-oh bloody hell! Some ruddy curses I don't understand." She threw aside her bed covers in a rage and walked over to the window looking out at a frosty Valentine morning. Alice trailed her silently. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you're right, stay and think a while, in peace and quiet...well I'd better get ready, Frank will be here in a little while. Oh, and Lily, it's the unforgivable curses."

Meanwhile in the seventh year boys' dorm....

"What do you mean your not going into Hogsmeade because of a bloody report?" Sirius yelled.

"That I'm not going into Hogsmeade?" James answered.

"We need to get supplies, this is our last year to wreak havoc! We need to go to Zonko's! We need to stock up. Why aren't you committed to the cause?" Sirius screamed turning an odd reddish colour.

"Calm yourself, Padfoot. Prongs, why is it that you aren't coming are you not feeling well?" Remus asked turning his tired gray eyes on James.

"I thought you had a date with Lily, Prongs," Sirius piped in. "Your _dream_ girl, and you're going to skive it off because of _homework_?" he smirked, "If I were Wormtail, I'd believe it, but I know you better... and it's not like you mate. Spit it out, what happened?" Sirius awaited James' response. James launched into the story of Lily's weird outbreak, or breakdown, and asked Sirius what it meant. Sirius' expression went grave as he answered, "I don't think she's faking it mate, I saw her one time when she had fallen asleep in the common room, she was mumbling terribly in her sleep, sweat was pouring down her face, and then I sort of shook her and she started crying and ran up to her dormitory."

James looked from Sirius to Remus and shook his head, "That'd mean that she was telling the truth....but then why did she _lie_ about it?" He got no answer he didn't really expect one. "All the while, I need to finish my report and today would be the prefect time, while everyone's away," he stated, slumping down on his four-poster.

Sirius sighed, "Fine you're off the hook this time Prongs but only because I don't like seeing Lily hurt," Sirius said. He then muttered something about how no one gave a damn about his dilemma and how he would have to go and charm his bag to make it bigger and shrink everything he bought so that he could fit all of what James was suppose to be carrying into his bag alongside all of his own merchandise..."All right Prongs, I wish you good luck with your..._report_. We're off," Sirius grinned and saluted James as he sauntered off. James lay on his bed lazily, as he wondered if he liked the name Harry.

A blazing fire crackled in the hearth of the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room. Not one sound could be heard, for everyone was off on the Hogsmeade trip. James Potter sat in an armchair by the fire, trying hard to concentrate on his report but his mind kept wandering off to...Lily Evans felt a sinking feeling in her chest as she gathered her books and parchment from her bedside table in her dormitory. She checked her reflection in the mirror and saw blotches of red, on her usually bright pink cheeks, from crying. Even her hair looked duller, thought Lily. She trudged down the winding staircase and saw that the common room was almost empty except for someone sitting by the fire. _Good, _she thought, she had better working conditions. Lily walked over by the chess table and sat down in a wooden chair, she threw a glance at the figure in the chair and felt her stomach flip, it was...James turned his head around, he had heard someone coming down the stairs, and saw, to his surprise, Lily. He immediately stood up and so did Lily. They both stood there a while and stared blankly at each other. Lily could feel the tears that were threatening to overflow from her beautiful emerald eyes. Damn uncalled-for tears. She turned her back to him wiped her eyes on her shirt gathered her things and left for the library.

James opened his mouth to stop her but thought better of it and closed it again. He gave a frustrated grunt, ran his fingers through his messy hair, pulled out a yellowing piece of parchment, and slumped back down into his chair.

Lily walked at a quick pace to the library wiping her tears away with the back of her sleeve every time her unstoppable tears obstructed her vision. She took a seat at the back of the empty library. She was silently screaming at herself, 'Lily what is wrong with you? You cannot like James Potter! What have you been thinking? Almost telling him you've always been in love with him? He is nothing but an egotistical, childish, insufferable prat! What in the bloody hell were you thinking? You cannot love him, Lily, you-"

_"Oh please, you already are in love with him. You cannot go a second without thinking about him. You-"_

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Lily screamed shrilly at the top of her lungs.

Madam Pince appeared in front of Lily with her feather duster in brandishing position.

"Lily, dear, I'm shocked with your behaviour! I apologize but I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave right this instant."

"There is no one in here!" Lily yelled but she still picked up her books and left in a hurry.

James stared down at the map in his hands. "I don't understand, who was she telling to shut up? Oh, I need to talk to her before she goes and yells at any other professors." With that he got up and looked at the little dot that was Lily. He found her on the map and then tucked it away as he headed to a corridor on the seventh floor.

Lily threw her bag onto the floor and then suddenly feeling exhausted leaned against the wall and fell to the floor. She sat there for minutes that seemed like hours. She went rigid as she heard footsteps she turned away from them and wiped her eyes hurriedly.

"What's this?" said a cold voice. "Oh, does the _Head Girl_ have a problem?"

"No problem at all," Lily said in an equally frigid voice. She fixed Snape with a frozen look.

"Right," Snape scoffed.

Lily was once again enraged. "Get out of my sight, this instant!" she barked at him with deepest loathing.

Snape's lips curled, "Gladly." Lily watched him leaving. The second he turned the corner he said in a clear voice, "Filthy mudblood."

Lily exhaled sharply then she picked up her bag and hurled it with all her might at the corridor where it hit James right in the stomach. He stood there shocked for a second then he fell to the ground completely winded. Lily looked at him for a moment before she went up to him, grabbed her bag and said, "Sorry."

She turned to leave. "Wait. Lily, just wait." Came James' voice. Lily stopped but didn't turn around. "Look Lily, I know that what I did was completely idiotic and if I could take it back I would. Haven't you ever done something that you wished you hadn't done?" James was now standing directly behind Lily. He gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I'm really sorry Lily. You know I am. But if you expect that I'll beg for your forgiveness then you're wrong."

Lily stood there for a long moment. 'He _was_ truly sorry; anyone could see that. What more can I expect?' Lily turned around to look up at him, "There's no getting rid of you is there?"

"Exactly! You should really save us the trouble and just accept it." James grinned down at her.

Lily looked at his hand that was still on her shoulder. She sighed and said, "I don't feel well."

"What's wrong?" James asked clearly afraid she'd had another premonition or fit or whatever it had been.

"I – just," she yawned, "tired. Hospital wi..." Lily yawned again but this time her eyes didn't open she just fell forwards into James. He hugged her awkwardly for a moment then he lay her down on the stone floor for moment while he conjured a stretcher and performed the Levitation Charm.

James and Lily looked quite awkward (to say the least) as they started for the hospital wing. James held his wand steady and Lily's still form floated in a haunted manner in front of him. As he watched her hovering in front of him he was overcome with a sense of fear. "What if something's happened to her, something that can't be fixed?" With this thought he increased his speed. After a few moments the pair entered the Hospital Wing.

"What in heaven's happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

James settled Lily into a bed as he told the story of how she fainted. He had originally planned on telling Madam Pomfrey about the premonition but decided that that was something to discuss with Dumbledore and not the matron.

Madam Pomfrey quickly conjured some vials and a piece of glistening material. She added the contents of an orange vial with black liquid onto the material, which turned an amazing shade of turquoise. She then placed the damp material over Lily's head and said, "I must get the headmaster, please remain here. When you see smoke rising from the cloth kindly remove it and give her some water to drink."

James watched the matron turn and exit the room he turned his attention to the cloth that was now a solid blue and dry. A few minutes later blue smoke began to rise from it and once James had removed the cloth and placed it on a bedside table it was back to its shining original state.

Lily was awake but her eyes were too heavy to open. "James?"

James almost jumped. How did she know-?

"James, I need some water. Please."

"Huh? Oh, right," James said stupidly. He placed the goblet in her outstretched hand. She drank it greedily. Listen Lily, Dumbledore's on his way. I think we should tell him everything."

Lily opened her eyes now feeling better after the water. "No."

"What?" James said shocked. "Dumbledore will help."

"I said, 'no.' don't you understand? It's destined to happen. No one can change that. Not Dumbledore, not me and not you," Lily said with finality.

"Really. What if I just refuse to marry you?" James smirked cruelly.

It was like a knife jamming into her heart. Lily opened her mouth but nothing would come. She closed her eyes tightly and looked away from him as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry, Lily! You are always pushing me! Do you expect me to put up with it?"

"I don't expect anything from you!" Lily screamed at him tears flowing steadily down her cheeks.

"Don't bloody give me that! Just now you expected me to be there by your side!" James yelled.

"Yes but-"

James cut her off, "You expected me to bring you to the Hospital Wing, and you expected me to understand all about your fit, you expect..." James seemed to have lost his voice but then he said it, "You expect me to love you, but I don't."

Lily's tears flowed down her cheeks there was no stopping them so she didn't even try. She was hurt beyond words. There was a painful stabbing in her chest and her head was beating. She threw the covers off of her, walked over to James and stopped in front of him. SMACK! She had hit him so hard that her hand was stinging but she didn't care all she wanted was to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. She stared at him defiantly.

It was then that Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey entered the room. Dumbledore said something quietly to Madam Pomfrey who in turn nodded and went to her office. Neither Lily nor James turned to look at Dumbledore; they continued to glare at each other. James' cheek was now very red and it stung but he would not – could not – give her the satisfaction of hurting him.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and when neither of the students turned to him he said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Evans may I have a word."

James and Lily averted their gazes from one another to face Dumbledore but only because it clearly was not a question.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Lily answered tears still streaming down her face.

"Alright," said Dumbledore. "I wish to have a word about Voldemort with the both of you."

James and Lily both flinched unwillingly. James sat on a chair and Lily sat on the bed. Lily took a deep steadying breath and looked into the old man's eyes determinedly.

"Now that I've got your attention... as both of you know Voldemort is more powerful now than ever before. His Death Eaters are also extremely powerful. It is true that most of the Wizarding World has lost hope that Voldemort will be defeated but you must not lose that hope. For it is that hope, and that hope alone, that will let us defeat him. Hogwarts has been a safe haven for you both these past seven years of your lives but in five months' time you will no longer have the protection of the magic this place harbours. The Magical Community lives in fear of Voldemort and most refuse to commit to the cause of destroying him for fear that he will murder themselves or their loved ones. James, Lily, do you wish to live in fear?"

The two students shook their heads almost defiantly.

"I thought not. That is why I am asking you to help me." Dumbledore's eyes were tired and sad.

"Of course we will, Professor."

James nodded in agreement as the man's eyes twinkled in a manner that some would say was almost forgotten.

"There is a group of people that have come together. All of them have the same goal: to defeat Voldemort. We are known as the Order of the Phoenix. Life is about choices and here are yours... do you wish to live in fear or sacrifice your lives to save a future that you may not be here to enjoy?"

Lily had tears flowing down her face as she stood up and walked over to the old man. Then she did something that even Merlin may not have seen coming...she hugged her headmaster. If Dumbledore had been shocked by this gesture he hid it superbly. She released him. "I pick the second part," she smiled.

James' eyes were brimming with water but he shed no tears. "Me too."

The headmaster nodded and then proceeded in explaining what the two of them were to do. In a nutshell their job was to get other seventh year students to join the Order or to simply let them know that there was something being done about Voldemort.

"Goodnight," Dumbledore said as he left the Hospital Wing.

James and Lily did not look at each other as they got up to leave as well. They walked past what felt like hundreds of portraits before Lily spoke. "It makes everything else seem so trivial, doesn't it?"

"Yes...and no," James answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't consider us getting married trivial."

"Neither do I," said Lily.

James got down on one knee and said, "Lily Evans will you do me the honour of being... my date on thee next Hogsmeade trip?"

Lily couldn't help herself she burst out into a fit of giggles. James got to his feet and with an expression of mock hurt said, "I'm not that horrible, am I?"

"No! Of course not!" Lily said laughing even harder.

Over the following months Lily and James became inseparable. They recruited many fellow students to join the Order. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice and Frank were the first but many others followed. Lily and James both did amazingly well on their NEWT exams passing with top marks. James and Sirius aspired to become aurors, as did Frank and Alice, while Lily and Remus devoted themselves completely to the Order and Peter ran his Grandmother's small store.

On a warm June day right after James and Lily had written their exams he led her to a tree near the lake. It was there that he got down on bended knee and asked Lily to marry him. She accepted whole-heartedly and when he asked, 'Promise, Lily, that you'll love me until death do us part?' Lily answered, 'No. No, I think I'll love you forevermore.' In that moment the entire world froze. In that moment everything but them ceased to exist. And in that moment... their love became timeless.

A/N: Exhales...hope you didn't despise it. I'm not going to force you to review but if you do...thanks you're sick wicked. Don't those words go great together? - Phoenix Fairy


End file.
